j_survivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Centennial
''Survivor: Centennial ''was the 100th season of Survivor. The 100th season special ended when TBD won the title of Sole Survivor, beating TBD in a TBD jury vote at the Final Tribal Council. The season featured 100 total contestants dubbed as "castaways" marooned in the Oceanic nation of Micronesia, the same location as the inaugural season. They were divided into ten original tribes. The tribes are named after various islands and atolls in the Micronesia region of the South Pacific. The eleventh underdog tribe was named Egnever by the contestants who were voted onto that tribe, revenge spelled backward. One contestant from each of the 99 seasons was represented for the 100th season extravaganza. To round out the number to 100, former host Jeff played for the first time. Most of the castaways were former winners. The 100 contestants marked the largest cast ever, divided among ten original tribes. The format of this season varied greatly from previous seasons. The ten original tribes (later eleven) did not compete against each other for immuinity. Instead, the tribes competed together separately in individual immunity challenges. A tribal total was calculated to determine the order in which they would vote at Tribal Council, thus determining a definitive boot order. Each tribe dwindled themselves to final threes. Then, with the exception of the underdog eleventh tribe, the tribes competed in a final tribal immunity. The first two tribes to finish were granted immunity and all three members continued on to the second stage. The other eight tribes returned to Tribal Council and voted off one of their members, ending with two. For the second stage of the game, the 25 remaining players merged into five tribes of five on day 14. The contestants were given a choice to make as a group: whether to have Reclamation Isle or Outcast Island as their preferred twist of choice. The result was a TBD-TBD vote for TBD. During the second stage, there were multiple tribe shuffles and other twists. The third stage of the game featured a merge at 15 players, the largest merge yet. James announced a Super Jury of 12 members plus a final three, allowing the players to set their sights on the finals. At 12 contestants remaining, One Day Tribes were utilized. On Day 1, each tribe was asked to vote out one member. Originally believed to be leaving the game in a throwback to Extravaganza's Tri-Eliminations, James revealed the ten voted out would form an eleventh tribe. Called the No One Wants to Be First twist, the aim was to solidly confirm the first boot of the 100th season. The new tribe then competed in a three-round challenge in front of everybody. The first six to finish were granted immunity. The next two earned the same reward. The last two competed in a fire-making challenge. Colton was the only contestant to be both voted out of the Tri-Eliminations and the twist this season. The loser of the fire-making challenge, Bobby, was sent out of the game while the winner, Colton, joined the eleventh tribe. This underdog tribe was then granted a benefit: instead of eliminating themselves to two like the other tribes, they would be allowed a third. This privilege was extended to two other tribes in a final immunity challenge of the first phase, won handily by Ulithi and Tamatam. Due to the immense size of the cast, this is also the longest season both in terms of the number of episodes and number of days played. Eleven hidden immunity idols were hidden at camp, one per tribe. In addition, idols were hidden at challenges. A total of up to 20 could have been found in the first stage of the game. These idols had the power to last to the end and were thus very valuable. The reception to this season was TBD. Ngulu (S1-9) Contestants Game Voting History Aitutaki (S10-19) Contestants Game Voting History Lukunor (S20-29) Contestants Game Voting History Ulithi (S30-39) Contestants Game Voting History Kaoa (S40-49) Contestants Game Voting History Manihiki (S50-59) Contestants Game Voting History Tamatam (S60-69) Contestants Game Voting History Oroluk (S70-79) Contestants Game Voting History Fayu (S80-89) Contestants Game Voting History Etal (S90-99) Contestants Game Voting History Egnever (Underdog Tribe) Contestants Game Voting History Final Jury Vote Category:Seasons Category:Final 3 Category:All-Stars